Unsuspected Love
by YumiAyakashi
Summary: After being sent to the world in which the anime, Naruto, is based through a forbidden justu, Yumi Hoshina never imagined that she would find everything that she has ever been looking for. Will she find a way home, but still remember the one she loves?


**Alright, to start this all out, I do not own Naruto or any of the characters created by the wonderful Masashi Kishimoto. Secondly, don't get mad at me for putting my main OC as one of the main characters. This is a bit of a side story whose idea comes from sesshychick's fanfiction – permission has been granted, because she is a really good friend of mine, hehe. Yumi Hoshina [Also known as Yumi Ayakashi] is a character that directly represents me, yet is so incredibly different. She is paired with Neji Hyuga because that is who she is ALWAYS paired with in other fanfictions [Example: Sessychick's Fanfic and a few of my other friend's fanfictions as well] Enough said, let's get to the story! [By the way, I know the title is terrible. I couldn't think of anything else!]**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter One: Something Strange**

Yumi slammed the front door before she tore into night; her pounding footsteps on the pavement sounded like thunder in her ears. Her long, light brown hair was frazzled and she hardly noticed the tears that soaked her pale cheeks. She knew exactly where she would hide this time. Running away is something of her specialty.

She stopped abruptly after reaching the stop sign just down the road, listening. She expected to hear her father calling her name, chasing after her, doing _something_, but that was too much to hope for; he _wanted_ her to go. An ache of rejection burned in the pit of her stomach as she leaped forward and began her trek to the forest; _her_ forest.

_I'll hide in the forest until Suki comes to meet me _She mused over her plan quickly, _He's torn my family apart, but he's not going to achieve the glory of ruining _me!

With those words still fresh in her mind, she dove through the brush of the forest's entrance and slowed her pace once she knew her neighbors wouldn't be able to spot her. They've ruined her plans of freedom enough. Too bad they don't know what happens behind closed doors in her home.

Yumi moved deeper into the darkness of the woods, examining the bruises left on her arms, "I can't believe him." She groaned under her breath.

The meeting point was in sight, but Suki had yet to arrive. Yumi moved toward the hollow Weeping Willow that she and Suki had used as a 'fortress' during their younger years and leaned against the back wall. Crazy how she could still fit inside. Of course she remembered the nasty beetles and potato bugs that roamed around the peeling bark, but she had more to worry about in this moment.

"Why?" She groaned once again, wiping the sweat from her forehead, "Why can't I be normal? I want a normal life. I want a father that actually _loves_ me!"

She heard the tap of a single rain drop land on the dirt outside the ancient tree in which she hid.

Her voice when to a despairing whisper, "I wish. . . I wish my life would change. . ."

A shiver went through her body, leaving her trembling. How could it have gotten so cold all of a sudden?

Yumi jumped back when a flash of light illuminated the woods. _Lightning_, she thought, _it's only __lightning! _She was doubting her ponders, though, she knew that lightning doesn't linger. The woods stayed lit up, and the trees casted shadows behind them which displayed the fact that there is a light source.

Out of curiosity, and fear of the unknown, Yumi stepped out of her 'fortress' and peered around the tree. She had no clue what she expected. The lights almost reminded her of headlights on a car, but how would someone get their car in a forest?

A gasp escaped Yumi's lips when she saw what looked like a mirror, light glowing from around the edges, "What. . . the. . ." She found herself involuntarily taking a step forward, and another, and another, until her eyes stung from the light. She couldn't control her legs!

"Someone. . . Help!" She let out a shriek when a pale hand shot out of the mirror and grasped her ankle, ripping her to the ground and dragging her inside. Everything went black.

* * *

"Hokage-sama! Come quickly!" The voices echoed in and out of Yumi's mind. Flashes of light came in and out of her vision and tendrils of pain grabbed at her side. Pounding. Aching. Confusion. Fear.

A shrill. It ripped at her ears, a quality of sorrow intertwined with its extreme pitch. It died out with a broken note.

Of course Yumi would soon find out it was her own screams she was hearing.

* * *

Blue eyes. Bright, shining, filled with life. Those were the only things Yumi's eyes could truly focus on, the rest of the room was blurred. She blinked a few times to clear her vision. Once realizing her unfamiliar surroundings, Yumi shot upward, only to nearly shriek in pain and fall backward onto the soft bed she lie upon. Her side felt as if it were on fire.

"Hey, hey, take it easy!" A voice shouted. Did it belong to the person with blue eyes? "Kakashi-sensei, she's awake!"

"I see that." A calm murmur came from across the room, "We'll be needing Tsunade in here." He was calling out of the room into the hallway.

"What's. . . Where am I. . .?" Yumi uttered between agonizing gasps.

A busty, blond woman who looked to be in her early 40s entered the room and used her index finger and thumb to open Yumi's right eye wide as she shone a small light into it, "Calm down, please. I'm not going to hurt you, you're safe here."

This didn't stop Yumi from panicking, "What's happened to me? Why am I bandaged?"

"Calm down, calm down," Tsunade sat on the edge of the bed, "Can you tell me your name?"

"Yumi Hoshina. Please, just tell me what's happened."

"Well, Yumi, right now you're in the hospital in Konoha. Seems you had a run-in with –"

"Konoha? What kind of meds do you got me on? Konoha is a place that doesn't exist, it's just a part of a cartoon! Please, don't lie to me, I want to leave." Yumi's eyes narrowed. She knew she would get up and walk right out if she wasn't in so much pain.

Tsunade sighed, "Yumi. . . Have you ever thought. . . that possibly your world's 'cartoons' are true stories being told of a world parallel to your own?" Yumi opened her mouth to respond, but was silenced by a gesture of Tsunade's hand, "Locked away was a forbidden scroll known as The Scroll of Seals. It is forbidden because it contains extremely harmful justu and some that even break the laws of nature. Yesterday afternoon it was stolen, and I sent Kakashi," She nodded in his direction, "And another jonin after the ninja that seized it. That's when they found the ninja, who in desperate need of escape used one of the justu to open a portal to your world. When reaching in to pull himself through, he pulled you to our side on accident. Out of surprise, his kunai struck you in the abdomen. He didn't get to your world, but he got away with the scroll."

How do you react to something like that? Yumi just stared, wide eyed at the woman, "I. . . How. . . How will I get back?! My father may be a loser but I've left my mother and sister! I need to get back, Tsunade, I need to get home!"

"Hey, hey, hey don't make me get the restraints out." She half smiled but turned serious immediately after, "There's no way of getting back without that scroll. . . Until we find the scroll, our security is on high alert. ANBU squads have been sent out, so we'll just have to see what happens."

"What. . . Will I do until then. . .?"

"First, we need you to recover. Even if we had the scroll right now, we wouldn't be able to send you back until you are fully healed. Your body wouldn't be able to take it with its current condition." Tsunade pressed her lips together into a hard line, "Once you are well enough to get out of bed, I'll arrange a place for you to stay." She stood up, said her good-byes, and walked out to get to other important business.

With the company of Naruto, Yumi managed to heal quite quickly. After about a week, she could finally sit up – with help of course. It also took her some time to completely wrap her head around the fact that she was in a different world; a world she thought was fictional!

Eventually, Yumi was able to stand. This moment was when Tsunade went on a real hunt to figure out who would be able to watch over and protect her until a.) The scroll is found and b.) She could get home safely

* * *

_Updates From Y.A._

I actually didn't mind putting this chapter together. I had to do a looottt of research to catch myself up to speed with the times of Naruto. I'm basing this in the Shippuden time period, and I haven't had a lot of time to see all the episodes [I believe the last one I saw was when Gaara was saved] I'm sorry if this story is total fail, I need to read more fics to get used to the way things are supposed to be written. Anyway, go easy on me with the reviews . P.S. - This is definitely a shorter chapter than the ones I have planned.


End file.
